disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1945
]] '']] debuts in ''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #52.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 3 - The Three Caballeros is widely released. *October 17 - Pinocchio (re-release) Shorts *January 5 - Tiger Trouble *January 26 - The Clock Watcher *March 16 - Dog Watch *March 30 - The Eyes Have It *April 20 - African Diary *May 28 - The Dawn of Better Living *June 11 - Something You Didn't Eat *June 29 - Donald's Crime *June 30 **''Cleanliness Brings Health'' **''Insects as Carriers of Disease'' *July 13 - Californy 'er Bust *July 27 - Canine Casanova *August 8 - Hold Your Horsepower *August 10 - Duck Pimples *August 13 **''The Unseen Enemy'' **''Tuberculosis'' *August 24 - The Legend of Coyote Rock *September 7 - No Sail *September 21 - Hockey Homicide *October 26 - Cured Duck *December 7 - Canine Patrol *December 21 - Old Sequoia Events *January - Walt Disney resigns as president of Walt Disney Productions; his brother Roy O. Disney is appointed as the new president. Business *December - Aldous Huxley writes an early draft for Alice in Wonderland. Character debuts *January - Li'l Bad Wolf *February 3 - Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird, Pablo, Flying Gauchito, Burrito, Yaya, Penguins, Toy Bull *August 10 - Colleen, J. Harold King, Paddy the Cop, Leslie J. Clark, Dopey Davis People Births *January 22 - Steve Vinovich (actor) *January 29 - Tom Selleck (actor and film producer) *February 9 - Mia Farrow (actress, singer, humanitarian, and fashion model) *February 24 - Barry Bostwick (actor and singer) *March 8 - Bruce Broughton (composer) *April 2 - Linda Hunt (actress and voice actress) *April 20 - Michael Brandon (actor and voice actor) *June 5 - Bruce Bayley Johnson (voice actor) *June 20 - Anne Murray (singer) *June 25 - Carly Simon (singer-songwriter, musician, actress, and writer) *July 3 - Mickey Rooney, Jr. (actor and musician) *July 23 - Edie McClurg (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *July 26 - Helen Mirren (actress and voice actress) *August 2 - Joanna Cassidy (actress) *August 14 - Steve Martin (actor, comedian, writer, producer, and musician) *September 8 - Dale Barnhart (animator and layout and background artist) *September 21 - Jerry Bruckheimer (film and television producer) *September 24 - Carson Van Osten (comics creator, animator, and musician) *October 7 - Michael Wallis (voice actor) *October 18 - Norio Wakamoto (Japanese voice actor) *October 19 - John Lithgow (actor, voice actor, musician, poet, author, and singer) *October 30 - Henry Winkler (actor, writer, producer, and comedian) *October 31 - Brian Doyle-Murray (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *November 7 - Earl Boen (actor and voice actor) *November 21 - Goldie Hawn (actress, voice actress, director, producer, and singer) *November 27 - James Avery (actor, voice actor, and poet) *December 1 - Bette Midler (singer, songwriter, actress, comedian, and producer) *December 13 - Heather North (actress, voice actress, and singer) *December 16 - Patti Deutsch (voice actress) *December 17 - Ernie Hudson (actor) *December 30 - Davy Jones (musician) *December 31 - Barbara Carrera (actress and former model) Deaths *March 4 - Lucille La Verne (actress and voice actress) fr:1945 pt-br:1945 Category:Years in Disney history